The Red Dragon Clan
by Tinywondercat
Summary: The Red Dragon Clan; A supreme criminal organization relying on stealth to carry out their operations. This story follows the four members in their conquest of world domination, and the Romance between the leader Mavado and a newer member named Jasmine.
1. Chapter One: The Red Dragon Clan

THE RED DRAGON CLAN

CHAPTER ONE

The Red Dragon

:I do not own Mortal Kombat. The character Donna is an Original character made by DivaDonna and Jasmine is an Original Character by me:

The Red Dragon Clan; A supreme criminal organization relying on stealth and secrecy to carry out their operations. Their goal is eventual world domination. Of course, for a clan to succeed in World Domination they must have a strict system of codes and very loyal members; with smarts and strength. Yes, The Red Dragon's members are loyal and strong, but some are a little on the ditzy side.

Take Jasmine for example; one of the loyal hardworking members of the Clan. Jasmine was once a vagabond traveling throughout the realms looking for fun, or just to cause mischief. She was soon taken in by Mavado who thought she could somehow be of some use. She went through intensive training to become a Red dragon member and somehow prevailed. The clan only uses her for minor business like retrieving things or doing away with minor enemies. She likes to think she is doing a great deal of important things, but it seems Mavado never gets around to telling her to leave. She and Hsu Hao seem to be rivals for Mavados approval and attention.

The leader of the Clan; Mavado relies on discipline and superior intelligence to fight. He is quite angst ridden sometimes, usually because of the constant responsibility one would assume a clan leader would have. Jasmine seeks his constant approval and seems to be smitten with him. His past is shrouded in secrecy just as are most of the members of the Clan. He has great difficulty showing feelings, which confuses Jasmine and others. Hsu Hao; a deceptive Mongolian grappler and another loyal member of the Clan. He is a very interesting character indeed. Hsu Hao has a pulsating cybernetic implant that also enhances his strength. Although his appearance gives the impression that he is cold hearted, he is very caring towards Donna. He also strives for Mavados acceptance, as does Jasmine.

The fourth main member of the clan is Donna, an attractive dominatrix and loyal member. Like Hsu Hao she has cybernetic implants to increase her strength and resistance. She is the daughter of an elder Red Dragon Member, Ridditch. Donna was in an accident that caused serious damage to her brain. Her Father operated on her, placing implants into her brain and other injured parts, but she fell into a coma and lost all of her memory. Her father disappeared into OutWorld and left Donna in the hands of the Red Dragon, They protected her from their Rival group "The Black Dragon". Although her past is unknown to her, she is still friendly and is in love with Hsu Hao.

Our story begins on a normal summer night at the Red Dragons secret base. The base; mostly made up of caves, was looking quite nice on this particular night. Perhaps it was the way the moon was shining.

The corridors; lit with candles mounted to the walls with silver dragon emblems, Almost romantic in a sense. Mavado sat in his room, looking at old documents that were much worn. He closed them away in a drawer and sighed. A frantic knock rattled at his door. He put his hands on his head, already knowing who it was.

"Come in" he sighed.

Jasmine slowly opened the door, peeking through,"Can I come in please?"

"Yes…"

She walked in, and lingered behind him, "Um, sir if you weren't already aware of the this, may I inform you that its 7 o'clock?"

Mavado looked at his old clock on his desk,"Oh, I Suppose it is. It's time for dinner, yes?"

Jasmine smiled, she imagined they were living together, her making him a nice dinner; it made her cheeks turn red with delight. Mavado looked at her, intrigued by the strange look on her face.

"Well, what did you want?" he snapped.

"Oh, um, I wanted to know what you wanted me to make the clan, Donna and I will prepare dinner!"

"Ah, well you know what I like, do you not?"

Jasmine let out a giggle but quickly stifled.

"What's so funny?" he asked, arching his eyebrow.

"N-nothing. I do know what you like, but I was wondering if you wanted anything different?"

Mavado stood up with a stern look on his face.

"You know, my dear Jasmine, This all seems like some kind of ploy to waste my time…Of course you wouldn't do that, would you?" he said, as he looked down at her.

Jasmine looked away, blushing because he was so close,"Oh no, Sir never" she stammered.

Mavado sat down and stared at her, his eyes locked with hers. Jasmine slightly bit her lip, and fiddled her fingers behind her back.

"You should probably start dinner, shouldn't you?"

"Oh, yes, I'll get right on it!"

She ran out of the room forgetting to close his door. Mavado sat there with a smirk across his face.

Jasmine ran to the Kitchen, where Donna was sitting on one of the counters.

"Did he say what he wanted?" she asked tilting her head slightly.

"He said I know what he likes."

"What was he doing in there? He's been in his room all day…"

"I don't know, I walked in and he was just sitting there..."

Donna hopped off the counter and put on an apron. Jasmine did the same. The other members who worked in the kitchen mostly gathered the food and washed the dishes. Jasmine and Donna cooked every once and a while. Hsu Hao peeked in the kitchen wondering if the food was done yet. Donna smiled at him coyly.

"You know sometimes it's so hard to understand Mavado" Jasmine sighed.

"Yes I know, but that's how men are. Hsu Hao and I are extremely close and sometimes I still get confused" Donna replied, putting spices into a large pot.

After about an hour the food was ready. Hsu Hao and Donna ate in the dining room, with the other members, while Jasmine brought the food to Mavados room. She knocked on the door and was permitted to come in. Mavado was staring out the window his hands behind his back.

"Here is your food, Sir."

He turned around, and smirked, "Ah, Jasmine, that wasn't very long at all."

She smiled and looked away, still holding the tray of food.

"You can sit it over there on my desk." he said while walking towards her.

She quickly did as she was told and then headed for the door.

"Wait." he commanded.

She turned around and stood there; slightly surprised that he wanted her to stay. He walked closer to her; each step making her heart beat faster.

"I want to discuss what we are planning tomorrow; I want you to tell the others."

Jasmine nodded; wondering what he was talking about.

"Here. Sit" he said as he pulled out the chair from his desk.

Jasmine reluctantly sat there, she crossed her legs and listened intently.

"As you know, members of The Black Dragon Clan have been spotted 10 miles north. Just grunts I suppose, none that are very important. But in order to eradicate that whole wretched clan we must exterminate every member we see. I've sent some of our warriors to spy on them. They are camping out up in the mountains, I'm not sure what they are doing. Perhaps they are trying to find our base. We must not let that happen, they aren't very far, and by tomorrow morning I estimate that they will have moved 5 miles closer, maybe even more. It would be foolish to fight at night amongst the tumbling rocks that make up the mountain. So that is why we shall head there early in the morning. Do you understand, Jasmine?"

Jasmine nodded frantically,"We must not let them find our base!" She jumped out of her seat, her arms thought about proving herself to Mavado; how much she wanted him to realize her desire to fight for the Clan. She was so happy that maybe tomorrow morning she would finally succeed. She jumped up and hugged him; her excitement was just too much to bear.

Mavado was shocked and threw her off of him. She fell to the ground.

"I see, you're excited, yes?" He said with a nod.

"Y-yes."

"Well maybe this time you won't let that excitement get in the way of your duty." He said with a stern look on his face.

Jasmine looked up at him slowly,"Yes Sir."

"Good, now go tell the others and ready your weapons for tomorrow."

Jasmine ran off nearly tripping over her own feet. Mavado sighed and put his hands on his head.


	2. Chapter Two: The attack

HE RED DRAGON CLAN

CHAPTER TWO

The Attack

The next morning the clan was getting ready for the attack. The air was quite muggy and the grass had much morning dew. The sounds of metal clanking together filled the air as the clan walked stealthily up the hills and mountains. Mavado silently led the group.

"So how many Black Dragon members are up there?" asked Jasmine.

"Approximately five" replied Mavado.

"Sir, will we be able to overpower them?" asked Hsu Hao as he helped Donna up some slippery rocks.

Mavado smirked, "Hsu Hao, we are the Red Dragon Clan. Even just one of us could overpower hundred of them. Do you not understand such a simple fact?"

Hsu Hao looked down; slightly disappointed. They walked for about an hour; but their moral did not decrease. The eerie light of the morning was casting shadows amongst the large boulders. Jasmine slipped and hit her knee on a rough rock. Donna helped her up, while Mavado looked behind him.

"Hurry up" he snapped.

"Is she ok?" asked Hsu Hao. Jasmine dusted her knee off; it was slightly bloody. However she had learned to show no emotion around Mavado.

"Yeah, I'm ok" growled Jasmine.

"That's good" Said Donna as she smiled.

"Come on, faster we still have a long ways to go" commanded Mavado.

They walked longer, jumping across occasional gaps. Suddenly Mavado hushed the group. They quickly grew quiet and listened intently.

"Smell that? It is wood burning" whispered Mavado. Hsu Hao readied his Sun-Moon Blades.

"They must be close" he whispered again. Jasmine got her cat claws ready and Donna gripped her whip.

"Attack as soon as you see them" said Mavado, his muscles flexing as he held his hook swords tighter.

They walked quietly toward the smell of fire. They could see shadows moving and muffled talking. Jasmine stepped on a twig, making a rather loud noise. The talking stopped and Mavado signaled the attack to begin. The clan jumped out from a couple large rocks, and surprised the enemies. Mavado swiftly shot a grappling hook toward one of the Black Dragon members, and hastily slashed their twirled her whip around one of their necks and tightened it; a wicked smile crossed her face as she felt bones crunching and watched his eyes rolling into the back of his head. It all seemed to happen so fast, the other Back dragon members were trying to run away.

Mavado yelled for Jasmine to take one of them. She smiled and ran after him, she thought about the praises Mavado would soon be giving her. Hsu Hao stabbed two of the enemies simultaneously in their skulls with his Sun-moon blades, and walked over to Donna to make sure she was ok. Jasmine was still chasing the other Black Dragon member who had carelessly left his weapon back by the fire. She lunged after him, clawing and slashing madly at his back; He fell down and hurled a rock at her. She snarled at him and shot her cat claws into his chest; his blood splattering her face. He grabbed her arm tightly and before she could react he threw her a couple of feet away. She screamed as she landed on a few sharp rocks. Somehow the man stood up, and grabbed her arms agains. She grunted, trying to fight back. He was obviously stronger than her, and she had began to realize it.

Mavado had lost sight of Jasmine and asked if Donna saw her anywhere. Donna was making sure the enemies were all dead.

"She ran after that one Black Dragon grunt" She replied. They started to run where they had last seen her. Meanwhile The Black Dragon member was squeezing Jasmines ruthlessly.

"You're not so tough now are you?" he mocked; snarling like an animal. Jasmine closed her eyes tightly trying to move her arms. His grip tightened, she felt and heard her heart beat pulsating in her throat. She tried began kicking madly, and her foot finally wedged between his legs. The man instantly let go and groaned in pain.

Jasmine scrambled away from him as he walked over to her, hunched over in pain.

"You little bitch!" he roared. Jasmine's eyes widened in fear. She heard the sound of people running, she was sure it was more of the enemies. The man hit her in the head with a heavy rock, a low cry came from her mouth and tears ran down her face. She tried to swipe her cat claws at him but he grabbed her arms once more, his fingernails digging into her flesh. He began tearing off her clothes and laughing. Mavado, Donna, and Hsu Hao heard her screaming and appeared out from the bushes, surprised to see her on the ground with the man on top of her.

"Jasmine!" screamed Donna. The man jumped up and readied himself. Mavado ran behind him, while Hsu Hao distracted him. Mavado planted his sharp heavy hook swords into the man's spine. He fell over and Hsu Hao stabbed him in the head. He was surely deceased now. Donna was caring after Jasmine as Mavado walked over to her. He sighed and looked away. Jasmine gazed up at him and got on her knees. she bowed her head and started apologizing frantically.

"I'm so sorry Sir I put us all in danger. I feel so stupid. I didn't give up though; I tried so hard to fight back!" she pleaded with him as tears dripped onto the ground. Donna rubbed her back and looked up at Hsu Hao. Mavado looked away.

"Get up" he sternly ordered.

Jasmine slowly stood up, still looking down at the ground. He looked at Donna and motioned for her to go away with Hsu Hao. He walked closer to the forlorn girl in front of him,"We all make mistakes Jasmine."She looked up slightly.

"You didn't give up, you chased him, even though you were alone, and he was larger than you. And perhaps, that is commendable..."He said plainly.

It seemed like it was difficult for him to say such things. Jasmine looked up at him, he was actually sincere and it seemed like maybe he actually _was_ worried about her, or at least she wanted him to be. He stared at her; his face became sterner as he cleared his throat.

"Be more careful next time" he snapped.

Jasmine nodded slightly,"Yes sir, Thank you."

A small smirk crossed his face as Jasmine blushed and looked away. Donna and Hsu Hao slowly walked back, wondering what he had told her. Mavado decided it was time to return to The Secret Base. Donna could tell that he was acting a bit nervous when they were trying to find Jasmine. She smiled and chuckled a bit. They walked back to the secret hideout, it took a quite a bit of time, and Jasmine was utterly exhausted from walking with her injuries. Mavado was discussing things with other members of the clan while Donna and Jasmine walked down the hall. They sat together in Jasmine's room.

"I think he really was worried about you" Chuckled Donna.

"Maybe"replied Jasmine; putting bandages on her wounds.

"Hsu Hao thought so too. But you know how Mavado is; his emotions don't show."

Jasmine smiled slightly,"He was like my knight in shining armor, coming to the rescue" she giggled.

They both laughed.


	3. Chapter Three: Mixed Emotions

THE RED DRAGON CLAN

CHAPTER THREE

MIXED EMOTIONS

The next morning was rather normal. Jasmine and Donna made breakfast for the clan, and Hsu Hao was sparring with Mavado. Donna was lying on her bed staring at the ceiling. Thinking about her past and her Father. Long ago, her father; an elite Red Dragon member, disappeared on a classified mission. She thinks of him often. She rolled onto her side, and stared at a picture of Hsu Hao. Donna had been attacked by an ex member of the Red Dragon clan, Hsu Hao had saved her. She felt like he was her guardian; like an angel. Jasmine was looking down upon the training yard through a window; watching Mavado and Hsu Hao practice.

She wanted to go and practice with them but she felt rather awkward about what had occurred yesterday. Mavado swung his hook swords effortlessly, as if they were his hands. Jasmine recalled the day she tried to pick one of them up, she could barely lift them from the ground. Mavado felt someone watching him and turned to the window. Jasmine quickly ducked. He smirked and continued training.

"He saw me, he saw me.." She whispered to herself. Donna walked out of her room. She looked at Jasmine, who was hunched over in front of the window.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

Jasmine quickly looked behind her and rolled away from the window.

"Oh I was just practicing, my meditation. It's a routine I do" she said reluctantly.

Donna tilted her head. Jasmine stood up and brushed her knees off, "So what's up?" she asked.

"Nothing, I was just wondering; where is Hsu Hao?" wondered Donna.

"Oh, he's outside training with Mavado."

Donna nodded and walked off to find him. Jasmine continued to stare out the window. She watched as Donna walked outside to meet Hsu Hao.

"Want to spar?" she asked him.

"Yes but what do I get if I win?" he smirked.

"I think you know."

Jasmine listened intently through the window. She was quite good at reading lips. Perhaps many times watching Mavado from afar had helped hone such skills.

"I wanna spar!" she whined to herself, watching them both fight lightly.

Mavado was finished and was heading inside. She stepped away from the window and pretended to be inspecting the wall. He walked in and looked at her peculiarly.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Oh, hey, I don't know...I was just-"

"Ah...How are your wounds?"

"Oh, um I don't know I haven't checked them."

"Come to my room." he said as Jasmine perked up instantly. She dared ask no question and followed him to his room. Inside he walked over to an old chest and threw her some new bandages.

"You should change them." he insisted.

A sly thought crossed Jasmines Mind, "Sir, I'm not very good at changing them" she said.

"What do you mean?" he scoffed.

" I- I always mess it up..." she muttered.

Mavado arched an eyebrow,"Where is Donna, can she not help you with this?"

"She's outside with Hsu Hao; I wouldn't want to bother her."

Mavado tightened his fist, He didn't want her to get an infection; He needed her to cook and do other chores. He scowled and walked toward her.

"Sit on the bed" he commanded.

She did as he said, her cheeks turning red. She couldn't believe he was actually agreeing do to such a thing. For once she actually "made" him do something. Mavado pulled a chair over to the bedside. He lightly touched her arm and took off her blood soaked bandage. Feeling his touch made her heart beat rapidly; her breathing became heavier. She stared at the wall; not wanting him to get angry at her for gazing at him. She slowly turned her head, watching him; the look in his eyes was almost kind. Her wound was almost healed, but it was still painful. He used a wad of cotton to clean it, as he looked up at her. Jasmine tightened her muscles; it burned. But him looking into her eyes kept her mind busy...

"This was very easy Jasmine, You could have done it."

"The angle was awkward..." she muttered.

He chuckled slightly as he bandaged her arm with the clean bandages.

You are really good with your hook swords." said Jasmine; visualizing him swinging them.

"watching me train, eh?" he smirked.

Jasmine blushed and turned her head quickly. He put his fingers on her chin lightly and turned her head towards him. Her face was red and she was amazed by his soft touch.

"It's ok to watch" He said coyly.

Jasmine sat there, surprised; she was getting hotter. Mavado was putting the other clean bandages in the box. She clenched her legs together. He looked at her, he could feel her strong feelings; her eyes were lit with passion. He was fighting back his wild thoughts, but why would he have any feelings for her? He quickly stood up and walked over to put the bandage box away. Jasmine sat there, her feet lightly touching the floor.

"I think you should run along now, I would like to be alone." he said quite abruptly. Jasmine snapped out of her passionate gazing.

"Yes Sir, I'm sorry I kept you."

She got off of his bed and walked over to the door, looking back shyly. He was facing the other way; his hands behind his back. She slowly closed the door. Hsu Hao was hovering over her.

"What were you two doing?" he asked, tilting his head up and looking down upon her.

"Nothing, he was just talking to me!" she snapped.

"Why were you bugging him?"

"What? He wanted to talk to _me_!"

"humph" They both scowled at each other but Hsu Haos eyes quickly averted away.

Jasmine turned her head to see what he was looking at; it was Donna peeking from her bedroom covered in a lacy black nightie. she motioned him to come to her. Hsu Hao smirked and ran over to her; picking her up and closing the door. Jasmine longed for Mavado to sweep her up.

"Why am I so foolish? Mavado would never want me. I'm nothing special; there are so many better fighters. I'm never putting him in that position again; it was probably so strange and awkward to him. I won't bother him anymore!" She whispered to herself as she walked back to her room.


	4. Chapter Four: Order Realm

THE RED DRAGON CLAN

CHAPTER FOUR

THE ORDER REALM

The next day some Red Dragon scouts had reported seeing Kano in The Order Realm. Kano is the leader of the Black Dragon organization; a criminal empire of cut-throat madmen. According to legend, The Black Dragon split from its parent organization, The Red Dragon .The reason The Black Dragon was founded with a deep-rooted discontent for the strict codes of honor and stealth that pervaded the Red Dragon. Mavado had been playing cat and mouse with Kano since then. He wanted to try and catch him this time. Mavado announced to the clan that they will be traveling to The Order Realm, alternatively called Seido. As the polar opposite of Chaosrealm, Seido is a place where law, order and structure prevail above anything else.

"I'm so excited! Seido is such a pretty place" exclaimed Donna; packing some of her things.

Jasmine looked up from cleaning her cat claws, "I've never been there." she pouted.

"Well now you'll get to see it." Donna smiled.

Mavado walked into the room, "Are you girls done packing yet? We are all ready to leave." he growled.

Donna buckled her bags up and hoisted them over her shoulder, and rolled her eyes.

"Do you both need so many things?" he said; arching his eyebrow.

They started walking; looking for a portal to the other realms. It was more silent than usual, mostly because Jasmine wasn't walked for about 3 hours, and everyone was quite exhausted. Mavado turned around; eyeing the group.

"What's all of this groaning I hear? We _**are**_ the Red Dragon Clan, are we not?" he yelled.

The clan looked at each other; trying not to laugh. Jasmine stared at the ground.

"Right over this river is the portal to Seido." said Mavado; examining a map.

"That means we have to get wet?" asked Hsu Hao; rolling up his pants.

"Yes Hsu Hao" replied Mavado as he put away the map.

"I hope it isn't cold." whined Donna.

Jasmine looked up; staring at the river. She actually had many memories at this river. Her past as a Vagabond meant many days fishing for food, bathing, or just relaxing. The group sloshed through the river; it was freezing cold. Hsu Hao was carrying all of the bags for the women. Jasmine almost fell and unintentionally grabbed onto Mavados Jacket. He looked back at her; grabbed her hand and helped her up.

"Be careful" he snapped.

Jasmine blushed and continued to struggle through the cold water. They eventually made it across and Hsu Hao passed around a towel.

"There it is!" exclaimed Donna as she pointed to the Shining portal.

The clan walked through the shining globe, and were instantly transported to Seido.

"That always feel so peculiar!" laughed Hsu Hao.

Mavado turned around and hushed the group "Listen, Don't look confused or anything, the guards here don't like people who are in any way _chaotic_."

The clan nodded. Donna was fixing her hair, "I can't have my hair looking disorderly "she laughed.

They walked around and found an empty building used to hold storage. It looked abandoned so they decided to set up camp in it. It was already nightfall so they couldn't begin searching for Kano.

"Why can't we do anything?" asked Donna.

Mavado looked up from playing cards with Hsu Hao,"Curfew.." he explained.

Jasmine was standing outside behind the building, polishing her cat claws.

Mavado walked out, "Ah, there you are. Why have you been so quite?" he asked.

Jasmine looked away, "Me? Oh, I didn't know I was being that way."

Mavado gazed off into the distance of Seido; it was nice getting away from the dark caverns of the hidden base. Jasmine looked at him, staring at his many scars on his arms. Mavado walked back into the building. Jasmine sighed, she wanted to be her normal self, but she always felt so awkward around him. He sat on a wooden crate; crossing his arms. He called Donna over to him.

"Do you know why Jasmine is acting so strange?" he asked.

"Strange? Well, she has been rather silent, yes?"

"She is usually near me; bugging me." he said as he uncrossed his arms.

"Isn't that a good thing?" she laughed.

Mavado looked rather taken aback. He was silent for a second, then cleared his throat.

"Look, just find out what is wrong with her!" he snapped. He got up and walked away. Donna giggled as she ran outside to Jasmine.

"Oh Jasmine!" she sung. Jasmine looked up; confused.

"What?"

"Mavado was worrying about you, he really was!"she laughed.

Jasmine blushed as her eyes widened, "What do you mean?"

"He wanted to know why you were upset and He acted like he enjoyed you 'bugging' him."

Jasmine looked flabbergasted.

"It was quite comical, to see him so disgruntled!"

Jasmine smiled.

"By the way, why were you upset?" asked Donna, leaning against the wall.

"Well, last night Mavado and I were in quite an awkward circumstance..."

Donna arched an eyebrow and nudged Jasmine. They both laughed.

"Well he wants you to act like your old self again, Mavado doesn't like unexpected changed, it must be a _**man**_ thing."

Jasmine nodded and stood up. She hugged Donna and walked back into the building. The next day the sun was shining and there was a nice breeze. It was quite orderly indeed, but the Clan hadn't started looking for Kano yet.

"Hsu Hao; you and Donna head west while Jasmine and I search the east. If you find him, or anything relating to him, call me using this handheld transceiver!" commanded Mavado.

"You mean a walkie-talkie?" asked Hsu Hao.

"Well, it's more formally known as a handheld transceiver" he said as he handed it to them.

Hsu Hao and Donna examined the devices.

"Remember, don't act chaotic!" stressed Mavado.

They both nodded and saluted as they ran off towards the west. Mavado looked back at Jasmine who was testing her walkie-talkie. They started off to the east, passing buildings that looked identical to the next.

"You could get lost easily here" said Mavado.

"Everything looks the same; tall white buildings; and that's it" she replied.

They kept walking; both of them examining every corner of their surroundings.

"I'm going to go and search in that building. You can keep searching out here, just don't go too far" he stated.

Jasmine nodded and stood there as he walked away.

"Don't go too far…How far is too far?" she muttered to herself.

She walked along the pathway; this place was far more urbanized than anywhere she had ever been. She smiled at the people passing her; they looked very happy and orderly. She looked back to find the building Mavado went in, but everything looked the same. She instantly panicked.

"Where is he?" she stuttered as she speed-walked; looking around frantically. She was trying to not run, in order to not appear chatoic. A hand grabbed her arm. It was a man in aquamarine colored armor; his hair silky and white. He had a stern look on his face, which scared Jasmine.

"Excuse me, may I ask what you are doing?" he asked; his skin was a tanned color like hers; his eyes glowing white. She was a bit surprised by his exotic look.

"Um, I.."She stuttered.

His stern look did not fade, "I advise that you immediately find something to do" he commanded.

"Where am I?" asked Jasmine.

His grip became firmer "I see you are not going to do as I say, how unbecoming."

Jasmine tried to fight back, but he swiftly hand cuffed her. She tried to break free but it was futile. Moments later she was in a jail cell; sitting on a steal bench. She didn't want to fight back; she feared she would seem even more disorderly, so she sat there for about ten minutes.

"Mavado was right, these people are so strict!"

Jasmine heard two men talking to each other outside of her cell. She looked up and saw the man who had imprisoned her.

"Hey!"she growled

He looked back and walked towards the barred door.

"Why am I here? I demand an answer!"

The man crossed his arms,"you were putting on some sort of spectacle. Seido is not the place for such disorderly conduct" he stated firmly.

Jasmine stood there in complete confusion.

"Order is what formed this beautiful realm, failure to comply is handled with serious punishments."

"What do you mean?" she started "I was just lost."

"There are no excuses" he snapped.

"Who are you anyways?"

"I am General Hotaru; I preserve law and order at any and all costs."

Jasmine sighed and walked back over to her bench. Hotaru walked away slowly. She had noticed that the jail cell was actually very nice. It was warm and the architecture was of course very orderly. Maybe it wasn't so bad living in Seido? She shook her head and sat on the bench for what seemed like an hour. Jasmine instantly smiled as she remembered she still had the walkie-talkie, it was small enough to remain hidden. She took it out slowly and paged Mavado.

"This is Jasmine, I'm in a pretty bad situation right now…Apparently I was behaving "childish and disorderly" and some guard by the name of Hotaru locked me up in Jail! I know it sounds pretty funny, but it really is true. These people are crazy" she waited for a response intently.

"What? I told you not to run off!" yelled Mavado, through static.

"I know I know, just be a little more quite…You have to get me out of here, please!" she begged.

"I will be there soon; I have to find the place first. I knew I shouldn't have left you alone."

She heard footsteps and quickly put the device away.

"Who are you talking to?" demanded Hotaru.

"What? You're hearing things!"

"It appears you aren't learning your lesson."

Jasmine stared in his eyes, trying to intimidate him.

"No I have; really, I shall never be involved in such ludicrous actions!" she replied,trying to sound intellegent.

Hotaru looked at her, "perhaps there is hope for you. But for now sit and think about what you have done." He walked away once again.

She sat there for about half an hour; almost falling asleep. The sound of Mavados voice awakened her and she perked up. He was at the cell door talking to Hotaru.

"Well, you see, she is mentally ill..." Mavado explained.

"Oh, I see."

Jasmine stood up and ran to the cell door.

"What do you mean-?" She started, but Mavado stifled her.

"She is in such a denial!" he cried.

"Mental illness is no excuse for such reckless behavior!" stated Hotaru.

Jasmine frowned.

"I know sir, but it won't happen again, she must have gotten out of the house somehow. May I ask that you allow her to leave with me, just this once?" pleaded Mavado.

Hotaru looked at Jasmine and sighed, "I won't do this again, but I will let her leave. Keep her under lock and key."

Mavado smirked as she was being released. They walked out of the Jail house as Hotaru watched.

"What is wrong with you!" growled Mavado.

Jasmine looked down "I was looking for Kano…"

He sighed, his face showing his annoyance, "Well, don't let it happen again, I told you how crazy these people are."

"I won't Sir, I promise."

They took a break near a small pond, the sky was an orange color; it's reflection emanated from the water's surface. Jasmine put her feet in it and relaxed; as Mavado stood next to her.

"Do you not want to sit down?" she asked; looking up.

He looked down at her; she was barely wearing anything now that he thought about it. Her tanned skin was glowing like bronze. His eyes trailed down her body as she sat there. However, he quickly averted his gaze. Jasmine splashed in the cool water

Meanwhile Donna and Hsu Hao were searching diligently for Kano.

Hsu Hao was using his binoculars to look around "It's strange that Mavado hasn't called us yet, don't you agree?"

"They are probably busy" insinuated Donna.

Hsu Hao chuckled but quickly stopped.

"Donna, look at this!" he whispered.

Donna took the binoculars and looked through them.

"Oh my God, it's Kano!" she gasped.

"What's he doing?"

"He's talking to someone on the phone, probably Kabal!"

Hsu Hao immediately called Mavado on the walkie-talkie, "Come in Mavado, we have affirmed visual on Kano."

"Where is your location?" he replied, eagerly awaiting a response.

"Where are we anyways?" he whispered to Donna, who was still peeping on Kano.

"I don't know, didn't we pass some sort of fountain?"

"I guess so, I'll just say We are near a fountain."

"Ok, go ahead."

Hsu Hao talked into the device, "We're about one block from the fountain in some bushes."

Mavado arched an eyebrow, "where the hell is that? There's a million fountains, Just send the information in your GPS device to mine."

"Oh yeah!" exclaimed Hsu Hao "I forgot we had those, good thinking Boss."

Mavado sighed. Donna sent the information to him immediately.

"Well done, Jasmine and I will be there as soon as possible" he said.

Donna and Hsu Hao laughed as they high-fived each other. Jasmine was so excited she could barely contain it; they swiftly ran to the appointed location.


	5. Chapter Five: Scuffle

THE RED DRAGON CLAN

CHAPTER FIVE

SCUFFLE

Mavado and Jasmine quickly arrived to the scene. Hsu Hao had already engaged in a heated battle with Kano. Donna was also fighting alongside him.

"Hsu Hao!" yelled Mavado as he pulled out his hook swords. Hsu Hao moved out of the way quickly enough for Mavado to slash Kano's arm.

"Kano you fool, you should have never left the Red Dragon Clan, now you will pay dearly" he said with a mad grin.

Kano spit out blood coyly and laughed, "You really think you're big and bad, eh? The Black Dragon will soon be taking over, mate!"

His accent was rather thick, and it added to his scruffy appearance. Mavado gripped his hookswords tighter and Jasmine could see how irritated he was. It was oddly quiet for what seemed like forever. Kano swiftly shot a red laser-like beam out of his robotic eye and burned Mavado. Hsu Hao and Donna lunged after Kano as Jasmine fleetly followed. Kano blocked the many blows,slashing Donna with his butterfly knifes as she gasped sharply in hurled toward him, slashing him more and more. The battle seemed almost futile for Kano. Jasmine cut him continually with her cat claws. Mavado was ecstatic that he might kill him once and for all.

Kano flipped back away from them and speedily called for backup as he shot his eye laser toward the clan. Suddenly the sound of armor clad men filled the air like thunder. Hsu Hao and Donna looked back, and were both greeted with hard shields to the face. They both screamed for help, squirming to get Seidan guards had apparently heard of the great scuffle taking place and had set out to stifle it. They cuffed Kano as five men with shields and spears pinned him down. The same was happening to The Red Dragon Clan as well.

"Get off of me!" screamed Donna, Hsu Hao broke free and knocked the Guards off of her.

The men pinning down Mavado looked up frantically as Hsu Hao slashed one of their arms off with his blades. Mavado smirked and lunged up, slashing some more.

Jasmine ran over to him and tugged on his arm, "Quickly before they call more guards!"

He looked back at her, the hatred for Kano in his eyes dimmed as he saw her battered and bruised. He reluctantly started to run with her. Hsu Hao was carrying Donna as he raced to the Portal to Earth Realm. Jasmine and Mavado were close behind, and so were ten guards. The portal glowed in the distance, they were almost of the Guards threw a smoke bomb aimlessly towards them. The smoke periodically blinded them. Mavado took Jasmines arm and urged her to keep running. The sounds of Chaos filled the air; for once the Order Realm didn't look so _orderly_ to on looking spectators. Hsu Hao and Donna jumped into the Portal, Jasmine and Mavado did the same. The clan was hurled into the grassy area by the river they had crossed not so long ago.

The sound of heavy breathing radiated in the air. Mavado was the first one to get up and dust himself off. It was silent for some time; they seemed too frightened to even speak.

Mavado suddenly roared with anger as he threw his hookswords onto the ground, "I almost had him!" he snarled. He wailed in anger once more as the others looked down, almost ashamed.

"It wasn't our fault; the Seidan guards were the ones who ruined it! We could have had him if they weren't so uppity!" shouted Donna.

Jasmine sat with her back against a large rock, replaying the events that had just occurred. She sighed and stared at Mavado; his back turned and his arms crossed. Later that night at the Secret base, Mavado was even more distant than usual. It seemed everyone else had accepted the fact that Kano had gotten away. But Mavado was still brooding on made him some tea, hoping it would allow him to relax. She walked through the halls with the tray supported in both hands. As she approached the door she braced herself for some sort of scolding. She knocked lightly; trying not to drop the tray. She began to knock again and as her hand barely touched the door he opened it rather quickly. She jumped back, startled. "Sir, I made you some tea…" She said; looking down at it and then up into his eyes. She smiled slightly.

"Come in…" He said with little emotion. She scurried in and sat the tray on his desk; turning around she was startled yet again, he was very close to her, so close that she unintentionally bent back slightly.

"M-Mavado-"she started.

"What do you think about today?" he said abruptly.

She tried to not lock eyes with him, but she could feel him staring into hers.

"You mean about Kano?" she asked.

"Yes."

"W-Well It really wasn't our fault. We're not a bad Clan, and you're not a bad leader…"

He stared more deeply at her, almost insinuating her to continue.

"It's just that the guards stopped us... At least Kano was arrested and we escaped, right?"

"Exactly!" he said, as if he was trying to convince himself. She locked eyes with him, they were so addictive; dark and brooding, as if his soul was in so much turmoil. She believed maybe she could be the end to that turmoil, if he let her.

"We'll get him soon." she reassured him.

He didn't nod, but she could feel him agreeing. She moved her gaze to his arm; it was burned from Kano's laser. She lightly touched it, but his face showed no pain or emotion.

"Do you want me to bandage it?" she said softly.

He turned his head slightly "It's not that bad, it would be a waste of supplies…"

She looked up at him, and kissed his arm. He jumped back and she could feel him tensing up; his nervousness showed clear as day. Jasmine looked down and put her hands behind her back; fidgeting them as she was still so close to her she could feel him still tense up. He looked away and shut his eyes as if trying to clear his mind. He turned back almost out of breath as he clinched his fist. His mind was racing; it took so much strength to not do something about his carnal desires. Jasmine walked away from him and nibbled on her finger in agitation.

"Um, Sir don't forget your tea; you wouldn't want it to get cold" she stuttered.

He nodded and slightly motioned for her to leave. She scrambled out of his room and closed the door; immediately she let out a sigh and giggled felt so excited about her lips touching his skin; blushing madly she ran down the hall. She snuggled up to a pillow on her bed, her heart fluttering like young girl. She ran her fingers through her hair thinking of his breath. She let out a small laugh; these thoughts were too much to bear. Suddenly Donna knocked on Jasmines door and peeked in.

"Jasmine, Hsu Hao and I are roasting marshmellows!" she sung.

Jasmine looked up.

"Come on!" she called.

"But I'm not dressed…"

Donna arched an eyebrow, "why are you naked?"

"I don't know, I was just…I don't know!" she shouted as she burrowed deeper into the covers.

"Well, you're going to miss out!"

Jasmine whined; still under the blankets.

"Ok, come on down if you want some!" called Donna as she left the room.

Jasmine peeked out of the mound of sheets. She immediately went back to snuggling with the pillow. The side of it rubbed against her as she buried her face into it. Maybe, Mavado had realized something that day. He had seemed to confide in her in a way that he wouldn't be able to deny.


	6. Chapter Six: Alone

THE RED DRAGON CLAN

CHAPTER SIX

ALONE

It had not seemed so long ago when Mavado had looked down upon Jasmine with disdain. A vagabond girl with no home; perhaps it tugged at his heart strings. Jasmine had always looked up to him, she respected him; the kind of respect a student has for their teacher. Yet she had always had an eminent fear of his downcast temper and the commands he gave her with little sentiment. Her lack of ability to meet his expectations was a constant occurrence although she had assumed she had gotten better. He maintained this distant personality with most of the clan members; including Donna who was used to him by now. Hsu Hao hung on Mavados every word with a great desire to please. They all seemed to accept his quirky and sometimes cold hearted ways, yet Jasmine wanted more. She wanted the kind of closeness with him that few had ever imagined him capable of. This desire was coiled up in her tugging at her insides like a caged animal. Mavado had witnessed this in her eyes many times and it made him rather anxious. Yet, perhaps a small part of him had wanted to see it unleashed. In his room alone he had occasionally thought of grabbing her and fulfilling his urges, the urges he knew she also possessed, and then with a disgruntled face he would quickly think of something less agonizing. These thoughts weren't like him, or possibly they were. It didn't matter anyways.

The next morning Mavado called the clan to a large room in which missions and plans were discussed. It was always eerily quiet in there, Jasmine never liked the room. The long table in the middle added to the look of importance and urgency. Donna sat silently next to Hsu Hao who seemed to be very interested in what was going on; his hat casting a sharp shadow over his eyes. Jasmine held a hatred for the light hanging from the stone ceiling; it created shadows on everything which she thought made everyone look emotionless like ghosts.

"As you know, our attack on Kano was thwarted by the Seidan guards. The Order Realm was a poor choice to hold any type of actual mission" stated Mavado; making eye contact with no one.

"Apparently Kano has broken out of the Seidan Jail and has warned Kabal to be on the lookout. I'm guessing they have fled to The Chaos Realm by now. I want to make sure they are there before I lead all of us to that wretched place. That is why I want Hsu Hao to travel there and spy."

Hsu Hao sternly nodded; Jasmine envied his candid gusto. Donna perked up slightly and a hint of worry was painted on her pale face.

"Sir, would it be better if I were to go with him? You know, for support and what not?"

Mavado looked at her; emotionless as usual "It's not a very hard mission, Donna" he started.

Her look did not cease, she stared at him urging him to approve of her request. He crossed his arms and broke eye contact with her. A slight sigh escaped from her barely open lips.

"Perhaps it would be better if you both went; The Chaos Realm is a rather dangerous place. I will give you both handheld transceivers which you will not hesitate to use whenever you receive any information regarding The Black Dragon Clan. It shouldn't be that hard, so I am not expecting you to be gone long." A domineering tone lingered in his voice; they both nodded firmly.

"Jasmine and I will wait here for further notice; there aren't any authorities in the Chaos Realm so there won't be any incidents like last time. I won't tolerate any more mistakes" he explained.

Jasmine watched him silently. She had heard this urgent tone in him so many times, it fascinated and frightened her. The thought of them being alone with him made her fretful; she fidgeted her fingers under the table. Donna and Hsu Hao walked out of the room to pack essential supplies. Jasmine stared at Mavado shyly while he put away some maps under the cold metal table. A few hours later Hsu Hao and his companion had already started off on their journey. Mavado was outside training while Jasmine watched from inside. She felt an odd desire to laugh while spying on him, now that she thought of it she did look rather humorous. Last time, he had saw her and it was quite awkward; but she still was not deterred. She studied his every move with adoring eyes, smiling peacefully. He saw her watching him once again and motioned her to come out to him. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened faintly; she scurried out with no hesitation. His eyes followed her until she was standing in front of him. Setting his hook swords aside; a faint smirk appeared on his face.

"Yes Sir?"

"You were watching me again" he said with a slight chuckle; a rare occurrence which always made Jasmine feel awkward.

"I'm sorry sir!" she apologized with a shy tone.

"Since Hsu Hao isn't pestering me out here, would you like to spar?" his emotionless returned yet a hint of playfulness remained.

Jasmine got in her kenpo position; a fighting style she had learned while she was a child, she nodded. Mavado also positioned himself in his Long Fist fighting style. It was silent for a few seconds until he threw the first punch, which Jasmine quickly dodged. She hurled her fists at him as he lightly blocked them; keeping eye contact with her. He kicked at her legs and swept her to the grass; she jumped back to her feet and quickly dodged more of his light punches. Jasmine was silently laughing inside her head, she really was enjoying this. Mavado swiftly took her arm and pinned her down. She fell down to the ground as he knelt his knee lightly on her back; her wrists in his hand. She struggled to get out of the hold but her arms couldn't break free.

"I give, I give!" she laughed. He let her go and she rolled over; still on the warm soft grass. He stared down at her; still knelt beside her.

"You've gotten better," he stated flatly.

Jasmine blushed and let out a slight laugh. The way she was laying made his mind race with thoughts. He sighed reluctantly. Jasmine stared at him; his face ridden with anxiety or lust she could not tell. His eyes were brooding as usual; she found this look comforting and oddly sexual. He turned slightly; showing discomfort as he strained against his pants clearly. Jasmine's cheeks flushed; she felt his stiffness against her leg. She dared not say anything; for he knew what she felt, and his wants had built to a crescendo. Jasmine sat up slowly; her gaze never leaving his eyes, his face showed his desire for her. She let her hand descend grazing against the stiff strain in his pants. She pressed her lips against his neck. He could feel her warm breath in thoughtless craving. She felt uneasy and was surprised by her own precociousness, he was silent; frozen. Perhaps she was doing the wrong thing? It didn't seem to matter. She felt odd but she couldn't escape. His name swelled up inside her, she let out a whisper and felt his heart beat louder. He let his long hands rest on her thigh. His mind wondered rapidly with feelings almost unknown to him, "what would it feel to kiss her soft lips." She let her hand almost grasp him; His flesh seemed foreign and extraordinary to her. Looking up at him she could see his teeth clenched and his brows disgruntled.

"M-Mavado-" she let out almost unwillingly.

He started to say something but was interrupted by a beeping noise. He stood up; almost retreating. He clicked a button on the handheld transceiver with his shaky hands. Jasmine immediately felt the wave of reality hit her and reluctantly buried her face in her hands. The warmth of him close to her ceased and she had realized that dusk was already in the sky. A cold chill swept any feelings of passion with it. Embarrassed and nervous, she watched him talk to Hsu Hao's voice which was distorted by static.

"Sir! we have just made it to the Chaos Realm!"

"Good. Call me with any more information as soon as you get it" he directed.

Jasmine could almost visualize Hsu Hao nodding with enthusiasm as always. Mavado ended the conversation and stuffed the walkie-talkie away. He sighed audibly; wanting more of her. He was almost angry at himself for not taking the initiative. This side of her was tantalizing to him. He picked up his hookswords effortlessly and held out his hand to her. She looked up at him with embarrassment and delay, but grasped his hand. Back in his room Mavado paced like a caged creature. Talking to himself was not at all common for him, let alone talking at all, yet his restlessness caused him to do such things.

"Does she enjoy teasing me?" he growled in anger. He took off his black coat and threw it on his chair; His bare chest showed his heavy breathing. He cursed and sorrowfully sat on his bed; resting his head on his hands. The light flickering from the candles on his walls annoyed him. He blew them out as if he was ridding himself of something awful. The dusk light dimly lit his room adding a hint of blue to everything. The scars on his chest and arms created shadows, all the more reminding him of his tattered soul.


	7. Chapter Seven:kano

THE RED DRAGON CLAN

CHAPTER SEVEN

KANO

The Chaos realm was like a misty odd world compared to Earth realm. The Air smelled dirty and the soil felt dry and cracked. The sky was a constant deep red tone and thin clouds moved like orange smoke. Donna and Hsu Hao walked slowly, their boots becoming almost a tan color from the dust.

"Stay close to me Donna," stated Hsu Hao as he pulled her closer.

A small smile came across her lips. She felt protected with him, but yet there was still a small sense of uncomforting distress. This realm had a natural uneasy feel. She could scarcely make out shadows walking throughout the smog, and dim lit bonfires giving off a pungent smell. It was apparent that there was no authority in this land.

"This place makes me feel unusual" stammered Donna

Hsu Hao looked at her, "well let's find a place to hide out. We need to accumulate more information before we call Mavado again."

Donna nodded loyally, looking up at him. He smirked and lifted her chin as he kissed her softly. The morning swept over the headquarters, which was eerily silent without Hsu Hao and Donna. Jasmine gazed out her window wondering how things were going in the Chaos Realm. She had often passed the time with Donna and now she was painfully bored. She tried to keep herself from fantasizing about Mavado. The way he was yesterday; she didn't want it to ever cease. A cloud drifted in front of the vivid sun and the warmth stopped. Jasmine moved away from the window, unenthusiastically falling back onto her bed.

Mavado had gotten little sleep. His thoughts were overflowing with thoughts of Killing Kabal. He sat in his room, cleaning his hook swords, which had killed many men. His silence was ruined with the loud beeping of the Handheld Transceiver. He slammed his hook swords down and frantically answered.

"What is it?" he growled with an aggravation.

Donna's Static ridden voice barely came through, "There's no sight of Kabal but Kano is here. He's been training with Havik lately and so has Kabal, but there's no sign of him. Should we attack?

Jasmine overheard the loud device and quietly walked into his room, "S-sir?"

Mavado shoved his hand toward her direction motioning for her to be silent, "Havik! That Bastard, I'm going to kill him _and_ Kano!"

Jasmine stepped back faintly; he frightened her, yet his animalistic rage made aroused her curiosity.

"Should we attack?" asked Donna.

"Detain him!" he snickered, "I need to get some things out of him before I do away with him."

Both Donna and Hsu Hao nodded dutifully, "Yes Sir!"

Mavado put the device away. He was almost jittery with exhilaration, his teeth clenched before he let out a sinister chuckle. Jasmine stared at him fascinated by his dark enthusiasm.

"So, what's wrong with Havik? Why do you dislike _him_? Last time I met him he seemed kind of ok" she questioned.

"Do you not remember? When I was sure Kabal was dead …That _Bastard_ restored him back to life. I haven't been able to find out why. But when they fetch Kano here, I'll be sure to get it out of him before I kill him."

Jasmine nodded slowly. "Oh…"

Mavado stood up as he grabbed his hook swords and began to walk out of the room.

"Where are you going?"she asked.

He turned back slightly, "to the main entrance. I want to see his face as they drag him in."

"I'll come with you!" she said as he continued to walk, almost ignoring her. She followed him devotedly wanting to help.

There were guards standing at each side of the entrance, dressed in black and red. Some of them had been experimented on; they were half-dragon, half-human. Mavado had explained that this would make them better warriors. They were obedient but seemed to no longer have any human emotion. Perhaps that's what makes a good warrior, emotionless, cold? It was a decision Jasmine wasn't fond of. Morning had turned into midday and Donna and Hsu Hao had finally arrived with Kano. They Drug him in forcefully as Mavado stared at him with a sly smirk.

"What the hell are you looking at!" yelled Kano as he spit in Mavado's direction.

Mavado chuckled darkly, "I wonder if you'll be able to spit once my blade is in your neck?"

Kano struggled more, roaring like a mad beast. They took him to a holding cell in the darkest parts of the headquarters. Two small flames lit the wall, casting dancing shadows upon everything. Kano's wrists and legs were bound to the stone wall with rusted chains; at this point he had realized that resisting was futile.

"So, Kano... Did you truly think you could hide from us any longer? Then again, I almost forgot that Black Dragon members lack any intelligence" taunted Mavado.

Kano smirked, "why don't you just get to the damn point?"

Mavado snarled. Kano had always managed to get under his skin.

"Very well then, what are you and Kabal planning on doing with Havik?"

Kano smiled slyly, "What the hell does this have to do with anything?"

"It has to do with whether your death is quick and clean or slow and painful." It was apparent that Mavado was becoming increasingly angry.

Jasmine and Donna were upstairs waiting anxiously. Mavado had requested that only he and Hsu Hao interrogate Kano.

"They think we don't know how to interrogate, eh? Well as a matter of fact women are better at getting things out of stubborn men. We do it all the time!" complained Donna, as she cleaned her boots.

Jasmine looked up at her, "well I'm not sure if I feel like watching someone die today…"

Donna nodded "Hsu Hao and I had a lot of fun in the Chaos realm."

"What kind of fun?"

Donna blushed lightly, "well it's just nice to be alone, and sometimes being around Mavado can be such a mood killer!"

Jasmine smiled, with a dazed look. It was as if no one understood him. Although she would admit that not even she fully understood him. Perhaps it was because she was smitten with him, but she felt as if she knew him more than anyone else. Or at least she wanted to. Thinking of him killing someone was very strange, she knew he was capable of it, but it made him seem so dangerous. Yet it didn't seem to deter her.

"I advise you tell me. It will be so much easier on the both of us" stated Mavado.

"Make me you little pansy!" taunted Kano.

Hsu Hao looked at Mavado in anticipation of orders. But there were none given, he wanted to do this himself it seemed. Mavado walked slowly toward Kano, who was rattling his chains trying to make a commotion. Mavado swiftly grabbed his neck, squeezing tightly as Kano showed great discomfort. His face began to turn purple and his veins were becoming visible. He jerked slightly but was restricted by his chains. Mavados intent gaze showed complete malice as he squeezed harder.

"Are you ready to talk?" he snickered.

A strained smirk edged its way onto Kano's face. Mavado's twitched with anger, and he slowly held up his hook sword. Kano's eyes widened and a feeling of panic filled his mind. Mavado wrapped his hand firmly around Kano's neck. A distorted gargling noise escaped from his mouth, as he jerked around more. Mavado chuckled and released his grip.

"So, are you ready?" he asked smugly.

Kano struggled to catch his breath as saliva dripped from his mouth.

"What the hell do you want to know!" He groaned.

Mavado gripped his swords tighter "What are you and Kabal planning with Havik! Tell me!"

Kano looked up at him still struggling to catch his breath."When you almost killed Kabal, Havik restored him. And Havik instructed Kabal to bring back the Black Dragon as a stronger force. Then after that, Kabal came back and almost killed you, taking back his hook swords that you stole and now Havik is helping him become even stronger. And there is no way you will ever defeat us!" he laughed.

Mavado snarled and let out an anger filled roar, "Silence!"

Kano laughed hysterically, "What? Are you getting upset?" he taunted.

"Do you want me to do away with him?" yelled Hsu Hao.

Mavado motioned for Hsu Hao to be quite, still staring at Kano. The laughing and annoying taunting echoed through the dungeon corridors. Mavado rapidly clutched Kano by the face and ripped him from the chains, dislocating both of his arms. Kano screamed in anguish. Before he could yell anything a forceful boot slammed into his face. Kano laughed manically, still yelling taunts. Mavado took out his hook swords and shoved them into Kano's neck, as a guttural noise coughed up from his throat. Mavado smirked feverishly; a spark in his eyes shone like fire. He watched Kano's life dwindle from his body.

"Do something with the body" directed Mavado as he calmly walked out of the cell. Hsu Hao saluted and went to work.

Nightfall had swallowed up the sky now, and Jasmine and Donna were still waiting for the men to come from the dungeon. Mavado walked into the hallway quietly and headed for his room. Jasmine shot up from an almost sleep-like state.

"Sir? Is Kano dead? What happened?" she questioned; following him.

Donna overheard them and jolted up from her seat.

"He won't be bothering us anymore" he stated, still walking.

"What? Really? I think we should celebrate. How about a night out in Earth realm! It feels so good to be back home! What do you say?" cheered Donna.

Mavado sighed as he slammed his door. The girls stood there; confused.

"Well, what do you expect?" grumbled Donna "Well, I still think we should celebrate!"

"y-yeah we should" nodded Jasmine.

"Then it will be a girls night out!"


	8. Chapter Eight: Night Out Part 1

Disclaimer: I know Smoke is no longer human, so i am sorry that this is not 100% canon. But I have always liked him as a human more, sorry :)

After getting dressed up the girls decided to walk around a small town on the border of the mountains. It was strange to think that the people of Earth Realm knew nothing of the Red Dragons secret base. But Mavado was obsessive over everything else, so of course he would be obsessive about secrecy.

As the girls began on the path out of the mountain they discussed what to do.

"Y'know I heard a new tavern opened up not far from the town well", said Donna; making sure to not get mud on her shoes.

"Oh really? I've never been much of a drinker..But I suppose they have food too.."

Donna glanced at Jasmine, "You've seemed utterly depressed since Hsu Hao and I returned...What happened?"

"Ah- Well..It's nothing..really" she replied.

"okay..I'm not gonna pry it out of you"

Jasmine sulked secretly. She had a bad habit of not talking about her emotions, perhaps thinking they would just burden others.

They arrived at the dim-lit tavern and were quickly greeted by glares from men. Jasmine felt slightly uncomfortable, but followed Donna over to the bar. The loud chattering was almost an echo in Jasmine's mind. She was so busy thinking deeply about the events between her and Mavado. It seemed as though if she had accomplished _anything _it was only isolation.

They caught the attention of the bartender rather quickly. Maybe because Donna's chest was quite large, or possibly because there weren't many females there at all.

"I will have a whiskey on the rocks." Donna stated coyly.

"Ah? W-whiskey? really?..I'll just have a water for now" stated Jasmine, wanting to sink away in her seat.

The bartender scoffed at her and went off to make the drinks.

"Hopefully you won't be drinking water all night, dear," said Donna.

Jasmine laughed nervously. Maybe it just wasn't a good night for drinking. Actually she had rather have gone to bed an hour ago. But decided that would have added to the the two girls talked, a strange smell began emanating from the chair next to them. Jasmine began coughing and even sneezed a few times.

"What the..?" She wondered as she turned around to a strange man sitting next to her. His dark brown hair framed his angular face quite attractively, and his light grey eyes were otherworldly. He was dressed in a black and grey ninja outfit. However, what was not so attractive was the constant smell of smoke that seemed to be radiating from him.

He waved with two fingers at Jasmine with a boyish quality. Jasmine turned around swiftly.

"Ah- Donna.." she stammered.

"What? Some guy checking you out?" She chuckled.

"I'm not sure..But he smells like he's been rolling around in a pile of ashes for two days."

Donna peered over Jasmine to get a good look at the mysterious fellow.

"I dunno who he is, but he's not bad looking! " She snickered as drank her whiskey.

Jasmine shyly sat there, not daring to turn around again.

"Y'know, you should forget about Mavado. He is such a moody man, I swear.." advised Donna.

The bartender came back and Jasmine decided to order a beer. Donna cheered her on. The bartender came back with the drink and gestured in the direction of the strange smokey man.

"Wha-? He- he payed for it...?" gulped Jasmine. She peeked back, as he raised his glass toward her. She turned quickly around again, trying to not be obvious. Donna bursted out laughing.

"S-stop, it's not funny" whined Jasmine.

"I think it's hilarious. You don't even know how to react!" She giggled.

Jasmine sulked as she drank her beer. Suddenly a drunk large man came over to the bar.

"Don't make eye contact.." stated Donna, looking other directions.

"Ah.." wondered Jasmine as she turned around and accidentally looked at the man.

She was never good at following directions.

The man stumbled over to the women and stood over them. He smelled like he bathed in alcohol.

"Now what do we have here? Two pretty ladies in a place like this?" He slurred.

"Hey Bud, Just leave us alone. We're here to have a nice night" growled Donna.

"Hey! So am I! How about you two follow me back home? He snickered as he grabbed Jasmine's arm and tried to pull her off of the chair. Donna stood up quickly but before she could attack the man He smacked her with his other arm. It was amazing the man could even stand let alone aim for anything. Everything was happening so quick when suddenly The grey eyed man appeared in a puff of smoke.

"I think it would be wise of you to let go of her" He stated.

"yeah right. Like you're gonna stop me?" Roared the drunkard.

Jasmine watched the grey eyed man in awe. The drunkard let go of her arm and began swinging at the grey man. He dodged every attack by the drunk without any effort. Jasmine was impressed with how swift he was. Jasmine ran over to a safe distance with Donna and continued watching.

"You really are dumb aren't you? Did you drink all of your brain cells away?" The grey eyed man taunted. The drunkard roared and continued swinging with intensity. The grey eyed man appeared in the air and came down on the drunks head with full force; knocking the drunk man out completely. The whole Tavern was watching and began laughing and cheering when the drunk collapsed. The grey eyed man threw the drunk out of the door and once again with a boyish attitude posed for the crowd.

"Wow, he really has to pose like that?" Said Jasmine, to Donna.

"But you have to admit, he really is so fast! Amazing" she replied.

Soon the Tavern was back to normal and the commotion had died.

"Jasmine, here he comes!" whispered Donna. Jasmine straightened up and pretended to not see the grey eyed man walking closer.

"Are you two OK?" He asked, bending over slightly.

"Ahahah, yeah we are just great!" giggled Jasmine. Donna glanced over to her and snickered.

"Oh, good. Ah, I'm sorry for not introducing myself. My name is Smoke." He said with a small smile.

"That makes sense now..You smell, like smoke actually.." Jasmine said coyly.

"Ah, well...I can't really control that" He stammered as his face went a little red.

Jasmine turned around to look at Donna, but to her surprise she was back at the bar. Surely that was on purpose. Jasmine turned around nervously.

"And your name is?" He asked.

"My name is Jasmine." She replied.

A rather large smirk filled his face.

"W-what?" She questioned.

"Nothing, I'm sorry " He laughed.

She fiddled with her fingers. Now that she was able to look at him he really was attractive.

"I just really like that name.." He stated.

Jasmine blushed and struggled to hide it. He smiled at her again. And it was actually difficult for her to look at him.

"Where are you from, by the way?" He asked.

"Um, well. In the mountains...Ahaha-" She replied.

"Mountains? In a little hut? That's so cute-" He cheered.

"N-no.. Um..Just, in the mountains..."

"Oh..So you like the outdoors? Me too..Actually I am what I suppose you could call a Vagabond." He smirked.

"Oh. Well..It's very nice to meet you Smoke. But, I have to be going now."

"Really? Well I hope I will be able to see you again.." He said with a worried tone.

She nodded and waved good-bye as she went and fetched Donna, who was by now very drunk. Smoke stood there, waving as he watched them leave.

The walk back was difficult, considering Donna drunk in hills was not the best situation for mountain trekking. However she had seemed to sober up slightly when they arrived at the Headquarters. The girls sat in Jasmines room and reminisced about the night.

"So? How did it go? Did you like how I secretly left you two.. bahaha.." taunted Donna.

"I dunno. Why was I so shy around him? Ugh.."

"It's pretty cute though! haha.."

Jasmine sighed. Donna soon decided to go to her own room for the night, leaving Jasmine alone with her thoughts. As she sat on the bed, getting ready to sleep she heard a peculiar sound at her window.


	9. Chapter Nine: Night Out Part 2

THE RED DRAGON CLAN

CHAPTER 9

NIGHT OUT PART 2

Jasmine slowly walked over to the window; afraid that it may be Black Dragon spies. She cautiously leaned over the ledge, and was greeted by Smoke waving cheerfully. She ducked down quickly; hoping he didn't see her. She couldn't believe he had found the secret base. "what happened to trespassers, anyways?" she thought to herself. Smoke swiftly floated up to the window and jumped right into her room.

"what in the world are you doing?" yelled Jasmine, with anger and disbelief.

"This is where you live?" he replied, without answering her question.

"Smoke, you don't understand-" she started; her hand on her head.

He explored her room, not seeming to understand just how upset she was.

"Wow, what is this? Some kind of secret lair or something?" he questioned, with a boyish smile.

"Ack- Look, I think you should leave!" she whined.

"Hey, I know you didn't invite me. But, I figured if I didn't follow you ..Ah, never mind-" he started; almost laughing.

"It's not safe for you to be here..If-" Jasmine stammered, fearing that guards had already spotted him.

"Hey, you're talking to someone who can disappear into a cloud of smoke" he joked.

"Yeah, yeah..But really..It's not safe for you..."

"Then come with me," he said; his boyish qualities vanished.

Jasmine stood there silently. Maybe she _did_ need to get out of the secret base. A part of her did truly want it, but it seemed like she felt the safest there. She was lost in thought, going through the two options; her face turning pink. Smoke hopped up onto the window ledge; fearless of how high up it was. He stood there; holding onto the sides and leaned out; breathing in the crisp night air.

"C'mon, I'll have you back by morning, eh?" he said; as he held out a hand to her.

She stood there with her hands clinched into small fists. She slowly took a step forward and extended her hand. He smirked at her; his eyes seeming to glimmer. They floated off of the window ledge and as he grabbed her closer to him disappeared into a puff of smoke. A few seconds later they appeared near the river.

"See? not one person saw us!" he laughed.

Jasmine stumbled a little; feeling faint from transporting so quickly.

"Well, Near this river is where I've been staying recently..." he stated, kneeling over by the water's edge.

"I used to stay here too..Long ago" replied Jasmine.

"Really? So you didn't always live in that big place over there?" he laughed, leaning back to look at her.

She walked over by him and sat down, "No...I wondered around for many years..Actually I have so many stories..Y'know I was a vagabond too," she smiled.

"You? Really? So how'd you end up there?"

"One day..I was here, at this river. And they found me..The Red Dragon Clan. Their leader found me. I knew from that moment he knew I would be of little use. I thought he would kill me. He saw that I had weapons, and I suppose-...Maybe, he felt sorry for me. I'm not sure..." a smile crossed her face faintly as she reminisced about that day.

"Red Dragon Clan..? Hmmm..I think I have heard of them. So you're part of them? You don't seem like the type" replied smoke.

Jasmine looked away, "Ah- Well..I owe so much to my leader..."

He smiled at her as he leaned back onto the grass.

"Well, we all have our stories I suppose.." he said in a wondering tone.

"I don't even know why I told you all of this" said Jasmine, looking at him shyly.

"We're not too far from the Lin Kuei" said Smoke.

"Really? I have never met anyone from there" replied Jasmine.

"Yeah, Well I don't think The Red Dragon Clan would get along very well with the Lin Kuei. It' s probably better that you haven't met any," he said.

"You seem to know a lot about them..." she wondered.

"It's nothing," he smirked as he glanced at her.

Jasmine rolled her eyes, "so what are you? Some kind of playboy?" she questioned.

Smoke's jaw dropped and then he began laughing; holding his stomach.

"Wow, that's the first time I've heard that one. It gets lonely out here...I saw you at the Tavern, and I thought you looked pretty cute. That's all-" he replied; still laughing.

Jasmine blushed and looked away, "Well, you smile too much to not be one.."

Smoke hopped up from the grass and looked down at Jasmine. He started taking off his shirt and shoes.

"Ah? W-what are you doing?" yelled Jasmine as she backed away.

"Do you want to swim?" he questioned.

"You mean..Skinny dip?" she stammered.

"Not unless you want to-" he smirked.

Jasmine's face turned bright red as she put her hands up to her face.

"Come on. It can't be much fun in that big secret lair, or whatever the hell it is. believe me, you'll have so much fun," he said; as he stood there confidently.

"Smoke-"

He motioned for her to join him. She could barely look at his boyish smile. There was something about him that was so open but yet mysterious. At that moment she had decided to lose her inhibitions. He was right, it was rare for her to go and do something such as this. She envied Donna in a way, and her ability to let go and be free. But perhaps it was because she didn't have to deal with Mavado? It didn't matter at this point though. Jasmine took off her clothes quickly and jumped into the water; not caring that it was freezing. Smoke began laughing and struggled to take his pants off as quick as he could. He followed her into the water, only making a bigger splash.

He swam over to her and began laughing more. She was also laughing and couldn't believe what she was doing. She went under water again and playfully swam away from him. He looked up, smirking to himself; he couldn't believe it either. As he swam after her, she had came upon a deep part of the water. She was actually quite bad at swimming and was relieved to feel Smokes hand grab her leg and pull her to him. She wrapped her legs around him and rested as he treaded water.

"What's wrong? Not good at swimming?" he joked.

"Ah- Not really" she laughed.

With her legs around him she could feel just how strong he was. He was smaller than Mavado, but it added to his swiftness.

"I have to admit, it is pretty deep here, don't worry I won't tell anyone how bad you are at swimming", he smiled.

Jasmine smiled back at him. She leaned back slightly, still holding onto his torso with her legs. As her body was extended he moved his hands lower and pulled her closer to him. She could feel his hardness on her leg. Her face turned red, but she didn't say anything. She wondered if she was truly feeling what she thought she was. But now that she thought of it, they were both practically naked, it seemed natural for him to be responding that way. She really couldn't believe what was happening, and she let out a small laugh. Smoke smiled the same boyish kind he always did. It was as quiet as ever; only the sounds of water and breathing. A wave of sadness hit Jasmine. She thought about Mavado. She wanted him, she wanted to be close to him.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing..I'm getting cold." she replied.

He smiled and began swimming back to the shore. Jasmine was shivering as they emerged from the water. She looked up into the sky; noticing that the sun had began coming up. It was amazing, she wasn't tired at all. Swimming with him was exhilarating, as long as she didn't think about it too much. He came over to her and placed his hand on her back in a comforting way.

"It's time for me to take you back, right?"

She nodded; still shivering. He grabbed her hand; as a cloud of smoke began encircling them. Before she knew it they were back at the secret base, far below her room's window. He pulled her closer to him and floated up. She climbed in and toppled over, bringing him down with her. He fell on top of her, and laughed. Surprisingly , the door opened and Mavado walked in, greeted buy the sight of a random man on top of her. Time seemed to stop for the three of them in the room. Smoke obviously didn't know who Mavado was; but he could sense a definite threat and stood up quickly. Jasmine made eye contact with Mavado; who's face was even more brooding than ever.

"Who are you?" questioned Mavado as he reached for one of his hook swords.

"Listen, I know this is some sort of secret place, but-"

"Silence!"

Smoke got into a fighting stance, but looked down at Jasmine. He could tell she didn't want him to fight the strange man in black. She had wondered before what had happened to those who trespassed, but she didn't want to see it happen.

"Just leave" she mouthed.

He nodded; wanting to stay. Mavado lunged at Smoke and swung his hook sword in a rage. Smoke dodged the sharp blade, It was amazing how fast he was. He jumped onto the window ledge and glanced at Jasmine. He smiled at her and waved good-bye before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Mavado threw his hook sword onto the ground and let out a loud yell. Jasmine sat there; completely frightened. She had never seen him so angry. It seemed utterly horrible to her; that he saw her that way. With barely any clothes on and some man on her; it must have looked completely horrid. But she didn't know if he was angry for that reason, or the fact that she had led someone to the hidden base. He turned around and looked at her. The look on his face was one she had never seen. Why would he care, anyways?

"What the hell were you thinking?" he roared.

Jasmine was frozen, barely able to speak. He growled once again and picked up his hook sword. He seemed almost hesitant to leave; pacing slightly before swinging open the door and briskly walking to his room. Tears filled Jasmine's eyes. She quickly stood up and ran after him.


End file.
